Uchihaxfugo twincest
by Evee Fugo Uchiha
Summary: my two Oc twins having alittle fun... fluff/lemon


Twincest

Me: hi! This is my first Incest XD

Evee: O.o w-whos in it

Me: you and Eddy

Eddy: O.O h-huh..

Evee: -o-# your so dead

Me: I dont own Naruto, just Evee and Eddy ^^; -runs from Evee-

Evee awoke in what seem like a dark room. She could feel sheets under her small frame body. The room was cold, the hairs on her arm stood on end. Also she felt cold medal around her wrist. "what the hell is thish-handcuffs!" Evee struggled to get her hands free but the cuffs were on tight. "damn it" Evee placed her hands on her face to feel her headband covering her eyes, she tried pulling it off but it wouldnt untie, "shit whoever did this to me is a dead man" she growled in discomfort and bit her bottom lip thinking. "m-maybe my legs arent tied..." she slid her hands down her leg to feel no cuffs or rope holding her. "yes!" Evee placed her foot on the floor to feel in was wood. "am I in a house...maybe Deidara and Tobi are playing a trick on me" Evee swung her other foot onto the cold floor. She stood up and quietly listen, she could here foot steps moving the room she was in. "m-maybe thats Itachi or Hidan, or who ever the man oh cuffed my hands together" the door open quietly and she stood there frozen, the chakra was like hers but didnt have the Umagon power. "I-Itachi...Hidan?" the foots steps got closer, in the pit of her stomach told her it wasnt them or any Akatsuki member. "w-who are you what do you want with me" Evee's hands were shaking in fear. "Miss Fugo Uchiha I thought I would never get to see you in person till now" the mysterious voice sounded like it belonged to a boy Evee's age. "w-whats your name" the boy placed a hand on Evee's cheek and rubbed it lightly. you will find out very soon Evee gasped at his warm touch on her pale cold skin. She shut her eyes tightly. The boy moved his face closer to her neck breathing hot air on it. "a-ahhhah s-stop please" the boy licked it lightly with his tongue leaving his saliva on it. He nibbled lightly on the pale collar bone, he could feel her shivering at his touch. "hehe, you love it dont you" the boy whispered into her ear before biting her earlobe licking it lightly. "aha! N-no! p-please let me go..ahh!" Evee gasped at him licking her earlobe. The boy pushed her back on the bed climbing on top of her. "your so kawai" Evee felt tears whelm in her eyes. "p-please untie me...I-Im s-scared.." tears fell from under her headband and down her rose red cheeks. The boy looked down at her crying. He frowned. "I-Im sorry...nii-chan..." Evee laid there shocked as more tears leaked. "n-nii-chan?!" the boy un handcuffed Evee and took her headband off her eyes. She laid there surprised. He had white fringes in the front of his eyes and the rest of his hair was blueish blacks like Evee's, his right eye was onyx and the other was a dark pinkish purple, he had two small lines each on the side of his nose. The headband he wore had the star village symbol on it. "Im your twin brother...Eddy Uchiha." Evee looked shocked "w-what Itachi said he had only me." Eddy looked away disappointed. "I-Im sorry if I have hurt you nii-chan" Eddy climbed off Evee and sat on the edge of the bed. Evee sat up looking at him, he was amazing looking, his hair was long and soft looking. "Nii-san...its ok" Eddy looked at her. "your just so cute...and Im just a sick man" Evee crawled over to him and hugged him close. "your not bad looking yourself Nii-san" Evee kissed Eddys cheek lightly. Eddy felt her nice soft lips touch his cheek. He blushed at the feeling. Eddy turned his face to meet Evees dark purple eyes. "y-your eyes are amazing nii-chan..." Evee moved in and kissed Eddys lips lightly placing her hand on the back of his head. Eddy wrapped his arms around her waist and laid her back on the bed. Eddy unzipped her hoodie and used a kunai too cut her fish netting. Under her fish netting was a black strapless bra. Eddy moved his hand behind her and unclipped it. Pulling it off Eddy bent forward sucking and licking her right brest, then the left one. Evee gasped and rapped her arms around his neck. "uh..aha n-nii-san!" Eddy moved his hand to her shorts and unbutton them. He grabbed his and unbutton them to. "d-do you want me to continue Nii-chan?" Evee looked at him with sleepy eyes. "y-...yes Nii-san" Eddy did, he thrust him self into her woman hood stretching the hymen and filling the vagina. then he pulled out. Eddy repeated at least 16 times,hearing evee moan. he orgasm outside of her womanhood. He looked at her with sleepy eyes and laid next to her pulling her into his warm chest. Evee snuggled close and soon fell asleep snoring lightly. Eddy kissed the top of her head and follow suit.

Me: ha-ha wasnt so bad right -looks at Evee and Eddy-

Evee: D8 ewwwwwwwwww -runs to Reaslu-

Eddy: -grabs Hikari and runs away too-

Me: well whateverI hope you like please review ^^ bye-bye


End file.
